The Beauty that Brought Forth Ruin
by Warrior Nun
Summary: Hiccup Haddock lead an unassuming life in the small town of Berk...even being classed as the resident black sheep doesn't help much. Then her life started to take a turn a bit when she met a mysterious young man...and a strange creature that claims to grant any wish that she desires. However not everything is not what it seems. Fem!Hiccup/Toothless


I got nothing to say…except this, this is my first time crossing HtTYD with Puella Magi Madoka. In the words of a certain anime reviewer of Glass Reflection: Ladies, Gentlemen, and others...please enjoy

Summary: Hiccup Haddock lead an unassuming life in the small town of Berk…that is until she met a mysterious transfer student and a strange creature that claims to make wishes come true…with a price…

Setting: AU/PMMM-verse

Pairing(s): human!Toothless/Fem!Hiccup, onesided male!Astrid/fem!Hiccup

Warning(s): Possible case of Out of Character Moment, any form of violence, disturbing imagery, genderbending, strong language, and things of that nature.

I do not own either How to Train Your Dragon or Puella Magi Madoka Magica (God that's a mouthful); they're both respectively owned by Cressida Cowell, Dreamworks, Shaft, and Aniplex.

Thanks to my beta and best friend, Gabriel Nichole, I couldn't done it without you

* * *

Chapter 1: My Life is Unassuming

* * *

"Can you do it? Is it really that possible?"

"Of course…all you have to do is to make a contract with me, and become a Puella Magi."

* * *

She didn't know how she got stuck with that nickname, maybe it was because of that one kid back in pre-k that revealed his talent of being able to squirt milk out of his eyes, making her laugh so hard that she hiccupped for the entire day. It took an entire bottle of water to calm her down, but it cemented the nickname forever; Hell, even some of the teachers pick it up as the very few still remembered her real name.

Hiccup Haddock…

Not quite as bad as she thought about it, but certainly not the worst. Anything is better than Snotlout…but we'll get right back to it later.

Berk High is more or less ok place…one word to describe it, sturdy of education, home of the Vikings, their football team. For some odd reason, their mascot, Hairy Hooligan, has a grudge match against Meatball Head of the Spaghetti Monsters, the rival school's mascot, next town over. There is even a recorded history dedicated to their rivalry in the trophy case. While the school has been around for generations, it was always new…from the rooms to even the tiles.

Now if only that kind of thing would apply to the student body.

A sigh escaped from her lips as she step off of the bus, not before saying her thanks to the bus driver, who in turn gave his usual "s'alright" and made her way to the commons which also used as the cafeteria for lunch time. Almost nothing amazing happens in this town…

Aside from beautiful sunsets at certain viewing spots that were jealously guarded, and winters that are enough to freeze your spleen, Berk is more or less a small community town. Everyone and their cousin knew each other, including the bum down the street. It seemed nice to a passing by traveler, but to a local such as Hiccup…that's another story.

She more or less lived up her nickname (other than that unfortunate incident when she was no younger than 5), Hiccup is what you considered an oddball of the community. While most girls are either slightly well-built or curvy, she was described as thin as a fishbone. It doesn't help with the fact that she wasn't very good at sports, given to the fact that the town is more obsessed with jocks than any other town. And there is a possibility that she would be single till graduation since her appearance doesn't match up the guys' standards. Not to mention, clumsy and prone in getting into all kinds of trouble. But there are one (and a half) thing that made up for the obvious flaws, her intellect. Well, that is the main strength, the other one is how fast she could run.

But as the French say, C'est la Vie, there is nothing she could do about it…

Just like her home life.

Hiccup was brought back into reality when she was bumped (roughly) by someone, causing to her to fall on her behind along with her books.

"Watch it!" a rather ticked off girl barked before walking off to chat over her friends, at least around five or 10 of them, not even a glance back.

Figures that no one has noticed her, or rather, they noticed that she was on the floor with her things scattered and pretend that she wasn't there. From the corner of her eye, she could see that they're still engrossed in their own conversation about something, not bothering to help her. Sighing through her nose, Hiccup began to gather up her books, ignoring the comments from one of them.

There's a saying that there is nothing more pure and cruel than a child by this guy named Freud. He's not far from the dot…while adults only gossip among themselves; teenagers around her age group are the cruelest. Usually she endured being ignored, was mostly faced with social rejection and taunts.

She was used to this kind of thing…if she can show it doesn't affect her, maybe she could ignore them too.

Of course, this is the type of thing that she had to endure for 14 years of her life right now. Nothing is going to change that.

"Hey, are you ok?"

Hiccup blinked at the sound of the voice, obviously male- and probably around tenor if her ears serving her right- before taking note of a pair of black boots in front of the piece of paper that she was about to grab. Her green eyes trailed up to see a pair of blue jeans before looking up to see the speaker. No words could describe his appearance.

The first thing that brought to her mind is handsome, but maybe that would be an understatement. This guy standing before her is practically a model, standing at least 6 feet; shaggy hair that was as dark as night hung at the nape of his neck, leaving the rest in bangs framing his slim, angular face. He had a face anyone would kill for, high cheek bones, an elegant nose, and slightly full lips. She could see that his skin was olive-colored and from what Hiccup could tell underneath the t-shirt and denim jacket that he might have perfected his body of being slim yet well-toned. What almost made her heart stop were his eyes, they were the most amazing shade of green that she had ever seen…almost like staring into a pool of poison…deadly but at the same time beautiful.

An odd description but that is what she thought. That and she realized that he spoke to him…_actually_ spoke to her! In a civilized manner, nonetheless…

She can't have her hopes up to think it was out of kindness…although she had never seen him before.

"Uh…yeah, I am!" she stammered, trying to gather up her things as quickly as possible. Damn it, she made herself look like a bumbling idiot.

However, the other teen just smiled kindly at her before kneeling down to gather up some lose papers and other books. The young man blinked when he noticed one particular paper as she gathered some of her books. Hiccup noticed that he was glancing it longer than necessary, it only give her seconds to realize to know what it is. She quickly, but gently, took the paper before place it back in her sketch book.

"Th-thank you…" she spoke softly in gratitude, looking away.

Hiccup needed to get to her usual spot; she could see some people noticing. Then she looked up a bit to see that the youth held his hand out for her. Another surprising thing that never happened to her…

She shyly took his hand and allowed the other teen to help her up.

"You're quite an artist," he commented. "Taking art classes?"

Hiccup nodded as she consciously tucked auburn hair behind her ear, a particular habit that she often did whenever she was nervous. "Y-yeah, I am," she spoke up meekly.

This is a rather surreal experience, not once, even back in Jr. High, anyone ever give her a time of day, even for a small chat. Not even him...

"You got a great eye for detail," he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I can't draw to save my life…much less a stick man."

Hiccup couldn't help but laugh at that statement. Not only he sucks at drawing but also the basics? She had no idea that it was possible to find anyone who is worse than her cousin! "For real?" she questioned in between laughs. "You seriously can't draw?"

The raven-haired man blushed, as he looked down in embarrassment.

"Y-yeah, that's the truth…" then he shifted his poison-colored gaze, his face soften with a smile. "You…you have a nice smile…"

Hiccup blinked rapidly before looking away again, burying her face in her books in order to hide her embarrassment.

"Oh, th-thank you…" First he helped her, now he's complimenting her? This is too much for her to handle and it was only eight in the morning. Not knowing what to do in this situation, her only option is to leave to her usual spot. The last thing she wanted is some unwanted attention from certain people that she would rather avoid.

As she made through the crowd, Hiccup realized that the brunet was following her. What is he doing?!

He seemed to have the ability to read minds, the way he smiled at her with his hands deep in the denim pockets.

"It would be ungentlemanly of me to leave you unattended," he spoke. "Besides, you are a lady after all."

Hiccup could have sworn that her ears are burning at that statement, before mumbling an "ok, thank you" and continue her way back to her usual spot, one of the small benches by the stairwell; her little "hidey hole", just a place where she could just hang out with her thoughts keeping her company as she sketched out an idea that Hiccup would happen to have.

That is her usual routine of every morning.

"Is this the place where you usually hang out?"

She looked over to see the confusion on his face. "Yeah…mostly before my first period class," it was the only response that Hiccup could come up with, not to mention the honest truth. The boy stared at her usual spot by the stairs for a moment, seemingly letting the info that he have sink in before returning his attention to her.

"Alone?" the way he asked that question, he sounded almost sad and…sympathetic?

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah…"

The boy walked closer to her before placing a gentle hand upon her shoulder.

"I think I get it…" then he looked down a bit, looking almost unsure. "So…if you're not busy…maybe we could hang out…"

She blinked at the indication. "H-hang out?"

"As friends, if that's ok."

Oh, that…to think that a hot guy such as him would go out with a girl like herself, kinda disappointing but in a way…it doesn't seem so bad. Maybe this time around, things are looking up. Besides, she always wanted one…

A smile grew on Hiccup's freckled face as she looked up to the taller boy. "Yeah, I'd like that." He returned the smile, looking pleased as well. She was so caught up with their newly formed friendship…Hiccup had forgotten something important: introductions.

_Crap! _

"Oh, I forgot…I'm Hiccup, by the way. Hiccup Haddock…"

_For as long as I could remember…my life is unassuming…_

_Now it's slowly changing._

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Drop a review!


End file.
